


Longing

by agirl919



Series: Requests! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is part galra, M/M, This is post defeating zarkon, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl919/pseuds/agirl919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Zarkon, Keith leaves suddenly to figure himself out and Lance has never felt more alone. </p>
<p>(Requested by an anon from Tumblr with the prompt: Have you lost your damn mind?!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was requested by an anon on tumblr from the prompt meme [here.](http://pallatron.tumblr.com/post/146762310852/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you%20)
> 
> I would love if you reblogged it on my Voltron sideblog [here!](http://pallatron.tumblr.com/post/146770917382/i-made-it-a-little-angsty-oops-and-it-goes-off-the)
> 
> Prompt: Have you lost your damn mind?!

Emotions were strange and feelings were weird. At least, that's the rule Lance abided by and it got him this far in his life. Truthfully it wasn’t very far but that was besides the point.

Lance was supposed to be a happy guy, a funny guy, someone you knew would listen to every word you said and make the best out of a bad situation.

 

This one, well, this was a shit situation if he had ever been in one and he had definitely been in a few of those if he was being honest.

Keith was leaving them. He was leaving Lance.

 

Keith had just announced it to them. Ever since he learned that he was part alien, part Galra, he didn't know what to do with himself. Having some space and not bringing his team down was all Keith wanted right now and everyone, although woefully and hesitantly, let him do what he wanted.

 

The thing that stung, the action that had hurt Lance the most, was that Keith never wanted to talk to him. Keith never _trusted_  Lance and Lance wanted to vomit.

 

Recounting the memory brought tears to Lance’s eyes, making them red and puffy once more. Lance was laying on his bed with a slow song playing quietly in his bedroom. Keith would've been gone by now and Lance hated it.

 

They had been together for some time now and if anything, Lance loves, is _in love_  with, Keith so much it hurt him. It made him want to rip his heart out of his chest and crush it.

 

Keith leaving and only telling him through a group meeting was all Lance’s fault and Lance hated himself for it.

 

That was mere days ago and now Keith, without his lion which he chose to leave at the castle, was floating in another galaxy without Lance and instead with a suitcase and an Altean ship Allura had to force herself to hand over.

 

His body, so wrung out and weary from his endless sobbing, fell easily into sleep in a matter of minutes.

 

Sometime had past when Lance finally awoke but what he saw almost made him fall out of his bed.

 

There stood Keith, the love of his life for some unknown reason, with his suitcase in hand and a look of pity on his face.

 

Lance, after a shout as he fell off his mess of a bed, stood up to look Keith directly into his eyes. His gorgeous eyes that Lance loved getting lost in when they kissed. Keith being part alien really did explain why his features were so out of this world (pun intended.)

 

Wearing only a pair of boxers and a stained wifebeater wouldn’t be very intimidating to anyone but at the very least, he still carried a few inches of height above Keith.

 

God, time had done Keith so well. His hair, sleek and black, was long enough to allow him to put it into a neat ponytail. Years of training leading up to the great defeat of Zarkon and his empire kept Keith in great shape, something Lance knew all too well.

 

Keith still wore clothes similar to that of the outfits he wore years ago from when they had just met, to when they found out they were paladins, to when they confessed their love for each other…

 

Before Keith could even open his mouth, Lance slapped his pale face harder than he wanted to. A bright red handprint now glowed upon Keith’s left cheek.

 

“Have you lost your damn mind?!” Lance pratically shouted at Keith. He was hurt, so hurt, and then he just comes back out of nowhere looking for...something.

 

“I,” Keith’s voice was deeper, scratchier. Lance loved when it got like that, either from sleep or lust. “I deserved that.”

 

“You think?” Lance crossed his arms. He knew he looked a mess, smelled like one too. All he had been doing for the past few days were crying and drowning in his sorrows in food, music, and alcohol.

 

“I forgot something.”

 

“What?” Lance huffed, patience wearing thinner as he deliberately avoided eye contact with Keith.

 

“This.”

 

Keith answered him and pulled him in for a kiss. It was simple, just a press of lips upon lips. Lance wanted to swallow his emotions before they poured out and he fell back into Keith’s strong arms. He would still always chuckle when Keith had to stand on his tiptoes to kiss Lance despite being a grown man. Then Keith pulled away, and Lance wanted to cry right there.

 

Yet Keith beat him to it.

 

Keith was crying, not loudly or dramatically, but there were very obvious tear streaks down his face and he was snivelling.

 

Lance shouted as Keith jumped on him, knocking him back onto the bed. With Keith pratically clinging to his slender torso, Lance wrapped his arms around him. No one but him knew how cuddly Keith was.

 

“I'm sorry.” Keith rasped, now staring directly into Lance’s eyes. “I-I just didn't know how to…”

 

Lance shut him up with a kiss, one fiercer and more passionate than before. His heart ws beating out of his chest but he loved Keith so damn much that he fell apart without him. Lips molding together, Lance sighed happily before pulling away, laughing as Keith chased his chapped lips with a small whimper of desire.

 

“I love you, you know. I love you so much that it hurts, and I always will, Galra or not.” Lance carded his fingers through a loose piece of Keith’s hair as they stared into each other’s eyes, hearts racing and bodies pressed together.

 

A beat passed before Keith answered him.

 

“That's corny as hell and you smell like an ass,” Keith deadpanned.

 

Scoffing, Lance pushed a laughing Keith off of him. He sat up, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

 

“I love you too,” Keith muttered and kissed the back of his lover’s neck. “Why do you think I came back?”

 

Lance chuckled, a little louder than he should have, and hugged Keith.

 

Keith groaned, “For the love of quiznack, please shower.”

 

“Only if you come with.” Lance winked and pressed another kiss to Keith's lips when he nodded.

  
Keith has such a strong grip on Lance’s heart, and Lance can’t get sick of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I love getting feedback and you can request on my sideblog anytime [ here!](http://pallatron.tumblr.com)


End file.
